


Reverse/Rebirth

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backwards Episode, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Oblivion, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Maleficent is forced to relive the moments leading up to Riku's birth, while he teams with Axel to find her and Vexen.  In the present, Grace warns Henry and Karly about Ansem's plan that involves her father.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS MASTER BEDROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK       

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT is in labor.  Beside her is RIKU’S FATHER ON          

          DESTINY ISLANDS.  Pan to reveal ANOTHER MALEFICENT.              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT #2                                

                    Why are you making me relive this                      

                    so soon after losing my third                          

                    child?                                                 

                                                                           

          VEXEN walks up to her.                                           

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    To remind you, of course.                              

                                                                           

          It would appear she is our Maleficent, and the one giving        

          birth is a simulation of a memory.  The father is now            

          holding a BABY.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    What will you name him?                                

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Riku.  Now, go!  Before HE gets                        

                    here!                                                  

                                                                           

          The father nods and leaves.  Our Maleficent watches him          

          exit.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Can we leave, now?                                     

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Not yet.  Here.  Let’s fast-forward                    

                    through all the boring stuff.                          

                                                                           

          He waves his hands, and RUMPELSTILTSKIN enters.                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, well, well.                                      

                                                                           

          Memory Maleficent is holding another BABY.                       

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Rumpelstiltskin.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks toward her.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    It seems like I’ve arrived just in                     

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She hands him the baby.                                          

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT (cont’d)                   

                    His name is Lawrence.                                  

                                                                           

          He reaches for him.                                              

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT (cont’d)                   

                    If ANYTHING happens to him, I WILL                     

                    come after you!                                        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Oh, well I don’t intend on keeping                     

                    him!  Just for five to six years!                      

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Goodbye!                                               

                                                                           

          He disappears, in the blink of an eye.                           

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    COBRA!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH (CASTLE OBLIVION) — DAY — PAST        

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Vexen are now standing on the beach of            

          Destiny Islands.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What?  How did we get here?                            

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    I took us back.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Back!?                                                 

                                                                           

          Memory Maleficent is talking to the father.                      

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Twins!?                                                

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Yes.  Which is why I need you to                       

                    take one.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    I don’t understand.                                    

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    The Dark One.  I...once made a deal                    

                    with him.  I want you to take care                     

                    of the older one, so he doesn’t                        

                    find out.                                              

                                                                           

                              FATHER                                       

                    Why me?                                                

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    He would never come here.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This is torture.                                       

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    I’ve only just started.                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

          There is a storm.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Rumpel is sitting opposite the PINK-HAIRED MAN at a small        

          table, who is sipping tea.  Rumpel is also holding a cup.        

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    So, you would give him to me, just                     

                    like that?                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Hardly!                                                

                         (no longer laughing)                              

                    But I will make a trade!                               

                                                                           

          He takes a sip.  Disgusted, he pours the tea on the floor        

          and sets the cup down.                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Maybe not that one.                                    

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    I think it’s fine.                                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, good for you.  Now, where                        

                    were we?                                               

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    You were speaking of a trade.  What                    

                    do you want?                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    How about...one of those LOVELY                        

                    CLOAKS!                                                

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    What, this?                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Yes.  It can take me places I                          

                    cannot normally go.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    Very well.  I’ll get you...a cloak.                    

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN (cont’d)                     

                    I’ll be back in the morning.                           

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and a Dark Portal opens.  He walks into       

          it, and it closes.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG LAWRENCE                               

                    You’re giving me away!?                                

                                                                           

          He standing on the stairs.                                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Of course not!  Everything comes                       

                    with a price!                                          

                                                                           

          Lawrence steps down.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG LAWRENCE                               

                    Oh, so you’re selling me.                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, if you want to think of it                       

                    like that, then sure!  I’m the Dark                    

                    One.  What do you expect?  You were                    

                    just a means to an end.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG LAWRENCE                               

                    What end?                                              

                                                                           

          Rumpel gets up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You’re a little nosey, aren’t you?                     

                                                                           

          He gathers the tea set.                                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Eh, a part of me wishes these                          

                    weren’t so...perfect.                                  

                                                                           

          He heads for the kitchen.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG LAWRENCE                               

                    But won’t you be lonely?                               

                                                                           

          Rumpel stops.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I’ll be fine.                                          

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Look.  I’m the Dark One.  He’s                         

                    not.  You’re better off.  Besides,                     

                    if I ever DO get lonely, I’ll just                     

                    hire some help!                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY         

                                                                           

          HENRY and KARLY are searching the shelves of the school          

          library.                                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Look, you just gotta keep in mind,                     

                    we’re the only two hearts he                           

                    doesn’t have.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Which means we need to start                           

                    preparing.                                             

                                                                           

          He holds up a book.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Speaking of, I have a history                          

                    report to write.                                       

                                                                           

          They walk up to a table and sit down next to RICHIE.             

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Find what you’re looking for?                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think.                                               

                                                                           

          GRACE runs in.                                                   

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    Guys!                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    What’s up?                                             

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    Okay, so, for the past week, I’ve                      

                    been staying with my Curse family,                     

                    because Ansem showed up.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    There’s more.  He’s making my dad                      

                    make him a Realm Jumper.  And I                        

                    think he’s almost done.                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Go on...                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY — DAY — PAST                        

                                                                           

          RIKU is running through yet another crazy hallway in Castle      

          Oblivion, when AXEL walks around the corner.                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Boo!                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What do you want, Axel?                                

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Just checking to see if you’ve got                     

                    it memorized!  You do.  Good.                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Seriously.                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Marluxia’s sent me to eliminate                        

                    Vexen.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Who’s Marluxia?                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    He runs this place.  And he’s                          

                    Larxene’s brother.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Well, I’m looking for Vexen,                           

                    too.  He’s after my mother.                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Or already with her.  Here.                            

                                                                           

          He hands him some cards.                                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    They were Lar’s.  Since we have a                      

                    common goal, we might as well team                     

                    up.  For now.                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Riku takes the cards.                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    For now.                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION FORBIDDEN FORTRESS MASTER BEDROOM —         

          DAY                                                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Vexen watch TINKERBELL fly into Maleficent’s      

          bedroom, where Memory Maleficent is waiting for her.  There      

          is a storm.                                                      

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    What do you need?                                      

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    I am with child, Tink.                                 

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Oh.  Congratulations!                                  

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    You don’t understand.                                  

                                                                           

          BOOM!  Thunder and lightning, at the same time!  In the          

          flash, Rumpel appears!  Ooh, scary!                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You know why I’m here, don’t you?                      

                                                                           

          He walks up to them.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    You.  Owe ME!                                          

                                                                           

          He does his little laugh.                                        

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    You didn’t.                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (to Tink)                                         

                    Say, why don’t you go...take a                         

                    flight!?                                               

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Where would I go?                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I don’t know!  Just...GO!                              

                                                                           

          She heads for the window.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Bother a queen or something!                           

                                                                           

          She flies out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Fairies, am I right?                                   

                                                                           

          Our Maleficent gasps.                                            

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    EXCUSE me!?                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    No offense.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I forgot about that one.                               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Now, I believe you are due                             

                    in...September?                                        

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Are you asking me or telling me?                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I’ll see you then.                                     

                                                                           

          He walks up to the window and peers outside.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                         (laugh)                                           

                    She could get shot down by a bolt                      

                    of lightning!                                          

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    What is the deal with your                             

                    anti-fairy prejudice, anyway?                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    The Blue Fairy gave my son a bean.                     

                                                                           

          She snickers.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    It was a MAGIC bean!                                   

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    I didn’t know.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I thought not.  It’s not a story                       

                    the Blue Fairy would tell you.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Rumpel and Lawrence are standing opposite the pink-haired        

          man, who we now know to be Marluxia (Thanks,                     

          Axel!).  Lawrence has a bag, and Marluxia is holding two         

          cloaks.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Give me the cloak, and I’ll give                       

                    you the boy.                                           

                                                                           

          Marluxia tosses one of the cloaks to him, and he nudges          

          Lawrence over.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    You’d so easily just...hand him                        

                    over like that?                                        

                                                                           

          He hands Lawrence the other cloak, and he starts putting it      

          on, right over his clothes.                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, the way I see it, better a                       

                    guy with no heart than one with a                      

                    darkened one.                                          

                                                                           

          The cloak fits Lawrence perfectly.                               

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    And what about your OWN son?                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Get out.                                               

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Did Baelfire —                                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          There is now a ball of fire in his hand.                         

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

          He opens up a dark portal and walks toward it.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA (cont’d)                            

                    How was your trip to the                               

                    Hundred-Acre Wood, by the way?                         

                                                                           

          He and Lawrence step through, it as Rumpel flings the            

          fireball.  The portal closes, before the it reaches it, and      

          it hits the door, lighting it aflame.                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I have GOT to start making                             

                    different kinds of deals.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY — NIGHT — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Riku and Axel are walking.                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ugh, we’ve been looking for hours!                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Well, I don’t know where they are,                     

                    okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Could we...use my blood to find                        

                    them?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Or it will take us to your brother                     

                    in the North Tower.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Look, she’s either in the West                         

                    Dungeon or the East Hall.                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    And I take it we’re not splitting                      

                    up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Exactly!                                               

                                                                           

          He stops them.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    We’re being watched.                                   

                                                                           

          Riku takes out his sword, and Axel summons his flaming           

          chakrams.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                         (calling)                                         

                    Come on, Lex.  We know you’re                          

                    there!                                                 

                                                                           

          A hallway swings down from above.  LEXAEUS is walking on it,     

          upside-down.                                                     

                                                                           

                              LEXAEUS                                      

                    And whose side are you on, Axel?                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Wouldn’t you want to know?                             

                                                                           

          Lexaeus takes out a large, black axe-sword with red trim and     

          leaps toward them.  He sticks his landing, stabbing the          

          floor next to Axel and Riku.  The place shakes.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — NIGHT                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Vexen feel the tremor.  The latter freezes        

          himself a handle to grab onto from the rising waterfall.         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                         (smirking)                                        

                    My backup.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Lexaeus runs toward Riku and Axel, ready to swing at             

          them.  Axel swings his chakrams at him, just as he               

          strikes.  Lexaeus throws him off and strikes the ground          

          again.  Once again, it shakes.                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Come on.  Today is not his day.                        

                                                                           

          He leads Riku into another Hallway.  Lexaeus follows.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #2 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Lexaeus can’t find Riku and Axel —                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #3 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          — because they’re in another hallway in the castle.              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    How many of you are there?                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Thirteen.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    THIRTEEN!?                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Well, fourteen.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    And you’re all here?                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Gods, I hope not.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE DINING HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Rumpel puts on the cloak Marluxia gave him and waves his         

          hand.  A Dark Portal opens.  Smiling, he steps into it.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORRIDOR OF DARKNESS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Rumpel takes one step and starts to get dizzy.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          He immediately finds himself transported to the Enchanted        

          Forest.  In the distance, a beanhole opens.  He looks the        

          familiar, green light and runs toward it, only stopped by a      

          VERY FAMILIAR VOICE.                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    You coward!  YOU PROMISED!                             

                                                                           

                    RUMPELSTILTSKIN                  BAELFIRE              

            (softly)                         (o.s.)                        

          Don’t break our deal.            Don’t break our deal!           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He continues running.                                            

                                                                           

                              MEMORY RUMPELSTILTSKIN                       

                    I have to!                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    NOOOOOO!                                               

                                                                           

          He reaches them and tries to grab Baelfire, as his past self     

          drops him, but his hands go right through him.                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    PAPA!                                                  

                                                                           

          The beanhole closes, and our Rumpel is flinged into the air,     

          as the image fades away.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE DINING HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          The Dark Portal spits Rumpel out, and he hits a shelf, the       

          hood of the cloak now covering his head.  He removes it and      

          gets up, stomping toward the portal.                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    What kind of sorcery is this?                          

                                                                           

          He stops at the portal and points at it.                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Is that what you do?  You taunt me                     

                    with the very reason I wear this                       

                    cloak!?                                                

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and it closes.                                

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    We shall see, dearie.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Rumpel storms up to the front gates of Castle Oblivion, in a     

          furor.  He waves his hands, and the open.  He storms in.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Marluxia and the UNKNOWN man from OUaTiKH-114 are clearly        

          waiting for him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    What brings you by these parts?                        

                                                                           

          Rumpel tears off the cloak and throws it on the floor.           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    This one doesn’t work.                                 

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                         (feigning surprise)                               

                    It doesn’t?  Huh.  How odd.                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    What did you do to it?                                 

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

          Rumpel holds up his hand, and Marluxia starts rising into        

          the air, choking.                                                

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Don’t lie to me.                                       

                                                                           

          A lightsaber ignites in front of his face, and he drops          

          Marluxia, who gasps for air.                                     

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Perhaps I can explain.                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You better have a good explanation,                    

                    dearie.                                                

                                                                           

          The Unknown man retracts his lightsaber.                         

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    I do.  And it’s that dagger you’re                     

                    SO fond of.  You see, when the                         

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN (cont’d)                             

                    Sorcerer bound the original Dark                       

                    One to that thing, his first                           

                    command was to let NO ONE bound to                     

                    that dagger travel through the                         

                    Corridors of Darkness.  No cloak,                      

                    no suit of armor can change that.                      

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Travelling to unconnected worlds —                     

                    Hades, Neverland, even Lands                           

                    Without Magic — Do you have any                        

                    idea the danger someone with as                        

                    much Darkness as yourself could                        

                    pose?  He just couldn’t take the                       

                    risk.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Then I suppose I’ll just have to                       

                    find a way to cleave myself of the                     

                    dagger.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT — PAST           

                                                                           

          Memory Maleficent is putting makeup on DR. FRANKENSTEIN.         

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    There.  That oughta do it.                             

                                                                           

          The makeup stops at his shoulders.                               

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    It’s a shame.  Your grey tone gives                    

                    you...character.                                       

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Right...But it also makes me stand                     

                    out in this colorful world.                            

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Suit yourself.                                         

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    I must be inconspicuous.                               

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    If you say so.                                         

                                                                           

          She tosses him his shirt, gloves, and labcoat.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT (cont’d)                   

                    To cover up the rest.                                  

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He puts the shirt, gloves, and labcoat on.                       

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN (cont’d)                        

                    Well, I have a queen to meet.                          

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                         (seductively)                                     

                    Fly you there.                                         

                                                                           

          Our Maleficent and Vexen are watching.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Thank you for sparing me watching                      

                    myself...                                              

                                                                           

          She waves her hand around.                                       

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Eh, I know what it’s like.                             

                                                                           

          She glances at him.                                              

                                                                           

                              VEXEN (cont’d)                               

                    Yeah.  We have him in common.                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (surprised, but NOT upset)                        

                    Well, sh —                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          LILY pulls a camcorder out of a box.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Oh my god, remember this?                              

                                                                           

          EMMA enters, carrying a mug.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t you have something better to                     

                    do, like reheat a lasagna, or                          

                    something?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Since Ruby came back, Granny’s been                    

                    able to give me more time off.                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    You have no idea how swamped Ella                      

                    and I were.                                            

                                                                           

          She holds the camera up.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    So, you wanna watch it!?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Maybe later.  Last time I watched                      

                    that thing, I found out I had a                        

                    foster mother I completely forgot                      

                    about.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (confused)                                        

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Henry, Karly, Richie, and Grace storm in.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mom, we’ve got a problem.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Emma is sitting on the desk, while Lily leans on it.  Henry,     

          Karly, Richie, and Grace are in chairs.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    A Realm Jumper!?  What, like the                       

                    hat he made me make him?                               

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What does he want with that?                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    By gathering seven Pure Hearts and                     

                    crushing them into a Realm Jumper,                     

                    he can open up a new door.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    A door to where?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    My father explained it to me like                      

                    this: it’s a realm where all                           

                    realms’ hearts go.                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Realms have hearts...                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It doesn’t...just contain all                          

                    realms’ hearts.                                        

                         (pause)                                           

                    It IS all realms’ hearts.  Or                          

                    heart.  Singular.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And, from what we understand, it                       

                    grants immense power.  And floods                      

                    our realm with Darkness.                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    But here’s the thing —                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s my line...                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Okay...this realm — Kingdom Hearts                     

                    — is...Light!                                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Light?  I could use some of that.                      

                                                                           

          She takes a drink form Emma’s cup.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s my drink!                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    We can’t share?  Come on, it’s not                     

                    like we haven’t before...                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, but that’s when we were                          

                    dating.                                                

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    As I was saying, it holds                              

                    power...divine.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We need to spread the word.  I’ll                      

                    text Leroy.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She picks up her phone.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION BASE OF FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — DAY —          

          PAST                                                             

                                                                           

          JEFFERSON’s hat spins, and he catches it and puts it on,         

          taking a bow.  Frankenstein is next to him.                      

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Interesting...                                         

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Memory Maleficent is picking flowers.  No, not        

          flowers.  Mushrooms.                                             

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    This better be strong enough...                        

                                                                           

          Frankenstein catches ear of this.  Jefferson walks away, and     

          he walks over to her.                                            

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Whoa, whoa, whoa!  What are you                        

                    doing?                                                 

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    What’s it to ya?                                       

                                                                           

          He picks up a mushroom from her basket.                          

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    What is your intention with this?                      

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Call it a science experiment.  I                       

                    just want to see what will happen                      

                    if I put it in a diluted sleeping                      

                    curse...                                               

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Uh, okay.  As a doctor, I’m going                      

                    to advise against that.                                

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Are you?                                               

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Try losing the love of your life.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    She got married.  It was...years                       

                    ago, but it still stings.                              

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    My brother just died.  That’s why                      

                    I’m here.  There may be a way to                       

                    bring him back.                                        

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Magic can’t raise the dead.                            

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Not magic.  Science.  I just need                      

                    something from here.                                   

                                                                           

          Vexen and our Maleficent are watching.                           

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    The irony is strong.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

          Out of the water, rises a creature.  It’s like some kind of      

          yellow bulb with a face.  And a Heartless symbol.  And vines     

          and stuff.  It’s a Parasite Cage.  It swings its vines at        

          Frankenstein and Memory Maleficent.                              

                                                                           

          She takes out her staff (which has no orb) and shoots            

          lightning at it.  This weakens it, but it manages to to          

          crawl onto the ground anyway.  It shoots some kind of gas        

          out of its mouth.                                                

                                                                           

          Frankenstein starts ramming a thin tree.  After a couple         

          hits, it falls and lands on one of its vines, trapping           

          it.  Memory Maleficent shoots some more lightning at it, and     

          it explodes in a flash of light.                                 

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    What was that thing?                                   

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    I don’t know.  I’ve never seen                         

                    anything like it.                                      

                                                                           

          He extends his hand to Memory Mal.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN (cont’d)                        

                    Viktor Frankenstein.                                   

                                                                           

          She shakes it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MEMORY MALEFICENT                            

                    Maleficent.                                            

                                                                           

          They head for the fortress.                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What more could you possibly have                      

                    to show me?                                            

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

          He slides a card and a door opens behind him.  He steps out,     

          and it closes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          The parasite cage reassembles.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Oh no.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION WEST DUNGEON — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Vexen walks away from the door, laughing.                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Oh, Vexen...                                           

                                                                           

          He stops.  There’s Axel and Riku, standing in the doorway        

          opposite him.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    You know fire melts ice, right?                        

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I was told to eliminate the                            

                    traitor.                                               

                                                                           

          He summons his chakrams, and they ignite.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Go.                                                    

                                                                           

          Riku runs toward the door and tries to open it.                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    It’s locked!                                           

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Well, yeah.  You need one of these!                    

                                                                           

          He holds up a card depicting the Forbidden Fortress.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION BASE OF FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — DAY            

                                                                           

          Maleficent keeps trying to dodge the Parasite Cage’s             

          attacks.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION WEST DUNGEON — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Riku takes out his sword.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Why, you little —                                      

                                                                           

          He swings it at Vexen, who quickly blocks it with his ice        

          shield.                                                          

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    You were saying?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION BASE OF FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — DAY            

                                                                           

          The Parasite Cage breathes its poisonous gas, and Maleficent     

          coughs from it.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION WEST DUNGEON — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          As ice starts to encase Riku, starting from his sword, Axel      

          stomps up to Vexen, raising his chakrams.                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You know, you shouldn’t have killed                    

                    Larxene.                                               

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Whose side ARE you on?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Why is everyone asking me that!?                       

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Just trying to clarify...                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh.  Well, in that case: MINE.                         

                                                                           

          He slices Vexen’s face, setting him on fire.  The heat also      

          starts to melt the ice encasing Riku.  He then cuts his side     

          with his other chakram, increasing the flame.  He then steps     

          back and throws both of his chakrams at him.                     

                                                                           

          The chakrams cut him some more, and he burns some                

          more.  Axel catches them, as they come back, like boomerangs     

          and puts them away.                                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Any last words?                                        

                                                                           

          Vexen screams.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    I’ll pass that on to Lexaeus.                          

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    You might want to step back.                           

                                                                           

          He does.                                                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (to Vexen)                                        

                    Goodbye.                                               

                                                                           

          He snaps his finger, and Vexen explodes.  Riku shields           

          himself from the explosion, but Axel practically soaks it        

          in.                                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Uh...                                                  

                                                                           

          Axel walks up to him and picks up the card Vexen was             

          holding.  He gives it to Riku.                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Now, let’s go save your mom.                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You’re still helping me?                               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I have my reasons...                                   

                                                                           

          Riku opens the door, and they enter.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION BASE OF FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — DAY            

                                                                           

          By the time Riku and Axel find her, Maleficent is passed         

          out.                                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

          He looks at the Parasite Cage.                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Guess I have to do everything.                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Axel summons his chakrams.                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Plants burn.                                           

                                                                           

          He throws them at the Parasite Cage, and it bursts into          

          flames.  He catches them and puts them away.  He takes out a     

          card and puts it on Maleficent.  In a flash of green light,      

          she wakes up, gasping for air.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What just happened?                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    We just saved you.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We?                                                    

                                                                           

          She looks at Axel.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    You.                                                   

                                                                           

          Wii U?  Yeah, that didn’t do so well.  But now we have the       

          Switch!                                                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Get up!  I’m here to help!                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Can you take us to the North Tower?                    

                                                                           

          Axel takes out some cards.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Not just that.                                         

                                                                           

          He hands her the cards.  Some of them have images of her         

          dragon form on them.                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    I can restore your power.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION WEST DUNGEON — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          The door closes behind Maleficent, Riku, and Axel.               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Now, let’s get outside, so we can                      

                    take off.                                              

                                                                           

          They exit through the doorway —                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION COURTYARD — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          — and end up in the courtyard.  Maleficent turns into a          

          dragon, and Riku and Axel hop on.  She takes off.  As she        

          rises in the air, the horizon becomes visible.  The sun is       

          rising.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Looks like it’s the dawn of a new                      

                    day.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What day, exactly?  I’ve lost                          

                    track.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Uh, I believe it would be...October                    

                    twenty-second.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          In addition to Emma, Lily, Henry, Richie, Karly, and Grace,      

          SNOW, DAVID, BELLE, MR. GOLD, REGINA, and MOTHER SUPERIOR        

          are now in the sheriff’s office.                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Power divine!?  That’s not good.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’re telling me.                                     

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    It’s times like this we could                          

                    REALLY use Mickey’s help.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And he’s in the Realm of Darkness.                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    We...may be able to save him.                          

                                                                           

          They all look at her.                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I’ve done some research.  You said                     

                    he left behind a keyblade,                             

                    yes?  Like Henry’s?                                    

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well, it turns out it’s FROM there!                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Yeah.  It’s the counterpart to                         

                    Henry’s.                                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Exactly.  Point them both at some                      

                    kind of portal, and we can pull him                    

                    out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    But where are we going to find a                       

                    portal?                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    My father’s hat.                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Even just the presence of our                          

                    hearts can be enough to make a                         

                    connection to the Realm of                             

                    Darkness.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    This is all very confusing.                            

                                                                           

          Which is why I wish I would have used his wand for the           

          locator spell, instead of bringing in the Kingdom Key-D so       

          early.  My bad.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, the plan is: turn me back into                     

                    a heart, beat Ansem, free the                          

                    Apprentice, restore us all.                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Sounds easy enough.                                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Somebody’s going to have to wield                      

                    these keyblades, though.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, I was the previous owner of                      

                    Henry’s.                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    And I guess I’ll take the other                        

                    one.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Heck, we could free him beforehand,                    

                    and he can help us.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, we can plan this all later.                      

                                                                           

          She picks up the camcorder and fast-forwards it, a little.       

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Let’s just...lighten the mood, a                       

                    little, before we do.  I found a                       

                    random spot.                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Probably not going to have you.                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Emma connects the camera to the TV and pushes play.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUILDING — NIGHT — VIDEO                                    

                                                                           

          YOUNG EMMA and YOUNG NEAL are onscreen.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA AND YOUNG NEAL                    

                         (singing, in unison)                              

                    Change into digital champions to                       

                    save the digital —                                     

                                                                           

          He shoves her off-screen.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    — WORLD!                                               

                                                                           

          She reenters the frame.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You doofus!                                            

                                                                           

          They both laugh.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          Emma laughs.  Mr. Gold, however, does not.  He exits.            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Um, I’m gonna go check on him.                         

                                                                           

          She follows him out.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUILDING — NIGHT — VIDEO                                    

                                                                           

          Neal now has his arm over Emma’s shoulders.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Hey, my name’s Neal Cassidy, and,                      

                    for the first time in a long time                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    My life’s actually pretty good.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Same.                                                  

                                                                           

          He looks back at the camera.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Oh yeah!  Yeah.  I got my                              

                    arch-nemesis arrested...I got a                        

                    cool car...Yeah.  Pretty good.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Forgetting anything?  Rule of                          

                    three?                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    No, I don’t think so.                                  

                                                                           

          He laughs.  She lightly punches his arm.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You ARE a doofus!                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (trying to stop laughing)                         

                    Okay, in all seriousness —                             

                         (no longer laughing)                              

                    — I’ve met someone pretty cool,                        

                    and I think I’m in love.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Aww...You’re still a doofus,                           

                    though.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah, well you’re a dork.                              

                                                                           

          They both smile.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    We’re both dorks.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    And doofuses.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Doofi.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          Henry smiles, as he holds onto the Gummi part box.  He looks     

          at it.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S HOUSE, WORKSHOP — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Jefferson is working on the hat, and ANSEM looms over            

          him.  He sets down his thread and cuts it.                       

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                    There.  Done.                                          

                                                                           

          Ansem snatches it from him.                                      

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Good.  Now all I need are two more                     

                    hearts.                                                

                                                                           

          He throws the hat, and it grows.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Probably ought to test it out,                         

                    though.                                                

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and Jefferson is flinged into the             

          hat.  It shrinks, and Ansem catches it.  He puts it on and       

          exits the room.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S HOUSE, HALLWAY — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Ansem closes the door behind him, and it vanishes, leaving       

          behind a wall.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I do have to pick up one more                          

                    thing.  Just in case.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
